With the advent of motion-based technology, accelerometers have become commonly used in many devices. Accelerometers measure forces (often referred to as “G forces”) produced by motion of the devices in one, two or three axes. Data and information from the accelerometers representative of the forces may be input to a microprocessor, which upon executing appropriate programming and through use of various assumptions, can determine how the accelerometers and, hence, the devices are being moved. The data and information may also be used, in connection with a microprocessor, to detect the starting or stopping of such motion. When a microprocessor is additionally programmed with and executes game software, the microprocessor can utilize the generated knowledge related to the motion of a device to enable and provide interaction with the game software. Current examples of such use of accelerometers and devices in conjunction with game software include the Wii™ entertainment console and remote controller of Nintendo of America, Inc., and the iPhone® and iPad® of Apple, Inc.
Unfortunately, the Wii™ remote controller, iPhone® and iPad® are not worn by a user and generally require a user to hold them directly in the user's hand(s) or indirectly via an interface device (such as a toy steering wheel, tennis racket, golf club, or fishing rod) that is held in the user's hand(s). Regardless of whether an interface device is employed or not, the user's hand(s) are generally not usable for any other purpose while playing a game. Additionally, visual output in connection with a game being played and in response to motion of the user's hands is typically limited to changes in video or images being displayed a display or television screen. Thus, there is no visual output changing the way in which another game participant actually and physically perceives the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a wearable entertainment garment that frees a user's hands for other uses while playing a game, detects and senses motion of a user's hands, and responds to such motion by providing visual output that changes the way in which other game participants actually and physically perceive the user.